


Friendship

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: #no regret, ??? - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, highschool, scholastic entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by my personal experience. This is an original work. This is about a cruel and captive relationship, a relationship you just can't wriggle out of. Any constructive advice for writing is very welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this being my first work on ao3 but what the hell, it's the one I have ready. I wrote the first draft in class when I realized what my relationship with the person in question had come to. Needless to say I was extremely angry at the time! It took forever to decipher my angry handwriting to text but I finally did it! Yay! please don't judge to harsh I'm new at this whole "showing-people-your-work-and-by-that-i-mean-exposing-your-secrets-to-the-world-in-a-really-vulnerable-way-but-hey-at-least-it's-anonymous" thing. Well I'm not extremely nervous! (: Wouldn't it be funny if no one even read this? *laugh that slowly turns to soundless sobs* Well I've wasted enough of your time! Enjoy!

These sweet unspoken words.  
Parasites crawling between my ribs.  
Smiles and conversations feel like satire courtesy.  
We walk to our next class, always near each other, but never together.  
I hesitate to speak, chaffed by these thoughts.  
Words puddle below my lips but I never speak.  
We echo trained speeches,  
calloused by the rigidity.  
At least in my eyes.  
How could I know yours?  
They refuse to meet mine.  
We totter on starving “conversation.”  
Sometimes arm brushes arm, but can we even define our distance?  
There have been moments I thought us destined to be closer than blood  
But memories still simmer beneath scars,  
Seething against my skin,  
They burn with eerie chill.  
My captor,  
At times.  
You enthrall me with the brightest smiles.  
And there’s the joy!  
The joy of giving someone the kind of friendship I used to beg the stars for every second I could.  
Cold.  
Dark.  
My rib cage shutters with broken breaths.  
Without a seconds notice you leave me in the cold, dark, emptiness that I know all too well.  
I’ve spent years secluded,  
but you.  
Yours is different.  
At times we fly!  
And there it is.  
My neck almost cracks in submission to the force at which we stop.  
Your eyes go deafeningly silent.  
And that hibernating parasite  
returns to engulf me,  
And I fall.  
Knocked out of breath by the vacuum you left me in.  
Direction becomes a theory.  
If I spot you through the grim,  
You are walking, talking, smiling  
while I am forgotten in the dusk with less rights than the dust on the air.  
How cruel you’ve become.  
I wake.  
Walking through a bruise gray day until the unthinkable happens,  
I come across you.  
……………  
You didn’t even notice I was gone.

The cruelest of it all?  
I let my anger fall through me after the first time.  
Worry killed it.  
Now I live in fear of your disapproval.  
You’ve become just like everyone else.  
Only excuses fail me this time.  
Because you have known me.  
I let open my guts ready for you to betray me, but you shook my hand.  
You looked me in the eye.  
You talked to me, not behind.  
You laughed with me, not at.  
You excepted all of me with a smile.  
You threw me to the floor when you got bored with me.  
But still, all I can think of is how to make you happy.  
To see that smile one last time.  
I strive to live in that warm look once again.  
And it kills me.  
I hate how easily you broke me.  
I hate how easily I excepted it.


	2. Chapter 2

I know vengeance will come.  
At the moment it really just depends on the flammability of these words.  
If you do not improve,  
I will leave you.  
Leave you as alone and stranded as you left me.  
Only,  
I won’t be coming back.  
Unlike you,  
I don’t need to break people's legs to keep them near me.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved


End file.
